This invention relates generally to a device for flattening curled or crumpled documents and in particular to a device for flattening curled or crumpled documents to be used with a copier.
The paper used in many facsimile machines tends to curl after a facsimile has been made. The paper often curls from side-to-side and at the end of the rolls the paper will tend to curl from end to end.
This makes copying the documents on standard photocopying machines difficult since the document must be placed flat on a transparent surface, with the hinged cover closed on the document. Curled documents tend to bend and be folded so that clean copies are difficult to obtain.
Furthermore, some documents, with age or handling tend to be crumpled or wrinkled and not straight. When the surface of the document is crumpled, the output of the copying machine is not consistent with certain areas being lighter than others.
In view of the above, there is a need for a device to assure that curled or crumpled documents can be easily and effectively copied on photocopy machines.